


One of X-Ray's Weaknesses

by xraynarvaez



Series: Hildashray [3]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xraynarvaez/pseuds/xraynarvaez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-Ray was in the living room of their apartment playing video games when Ash walked in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of X-Ray's Weaknesses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelWithAStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/gifts).



> Mogs remember when we talked about a tickle fight well I wrote it

When Hilda is at work her boyfriend and girlfriend make fools of themselves when they are alone in the apartment. Today happened to be one of those days. X-Ray was in the living room of their apartment playing video games when Ash walked in. He was so focused on the game that he didn't notice Ash sneaking up on him with a mischievous smirk. With her plan in mind, Ash mad herself known to X-Ray and started tickling him. She easily pinned him down and within seconds the apartment was filled with X-Ray's laughter and pleas of being let go.

Ash knew X-Ray was extremely ticklish on his sides and neck and she used it to her advantage. When X-Ray tries to wiggle himself free of Ash's hold, she just keeps her hands in one place and his wiggles do the tickling for her. X-Ray realizes quickly that wiggling himself free is futile and attempts to flip them over so he can tickle Ash. X-Ray struggles to properly pin down Ash because her isn't strong enough to do it. Ash easily slips away from her boyfriend's sloppy hold on her wrists.

When X-Ray got up off the floor he noticed a playful smirk on Ash's face and then she quickly left the room. X-Ray started to chase Ash through the kitchen, the living room, their room, and back into the living room right when Hilda came through the door of the apartment. X-Ray stops in his tracks and Ash sees that as the perfect opportunity to tackle X-Ray and sit on his back while he calls out to Hilda to try and her to join in and help him deal with Ash. Hilda just rolls her eyes at the scene in front of her and walks past them to sit on the couch while Ash is laughing the whole entire time.

X-Ray and Ash share a devious look and sneak over to Hilda with innocent smiles on their faces. They proceed to tickle her and she plays along by laughing. Hilda can easily escape at anytime if she wanted to but when her boyfriend and girlfriend are having fun what's the point of escaping. A few minutes pass and they stop tickling Hilda and sit next to her on the couch. Ash reaches over and grabs a blanket for them while X-Ray turns off the forgotten video game and changes it to a show they like to watch together, Danny Phantom. With blanket draped around them they cuddle and watch TV until they doze off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo x-rayruby on Tumblr if you want to talk


End file.
